dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rod
|voice actors = Zoe Martin (English) Yuriko Fuchizaki (Japanese)Rod (ロト Roto) is Dr. Z's grandson and a member of Alpha Gang. Gallery File:Rodoy0.png|Rod on the official 4kids site File:Alpha Gang Rod card.jpg|Rod's card Character Design Rod has brown skin, hair and eyes. His dressing style seems to be based upon that from a mechanic: he wears a mechanic jumpsuit over a mechanic shirt, glasses and a mechanic hat. In the anime, there's a belt with the Alpha Gang symbol around his waist and in his card he is depicted using mechanic gloves. Personality Rod is an expert scientist, often helping Grandpa or Seth. Although he and Laura are much smarter and better with dinosaurs than the A-TeamDinosaur King episode 27 (only in the anime), they are often stuck on Zeta Point thanks to Helga. Rod is the same age as Rex. Laura reveals that they never knew what their grandfather did to Rex and his parents. Rod, like most of the Alpha Gang, fears Helga, the caretaker. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown In the second season, Rod comes back along with the others, but is accidentally left back on the present with Laura and Reese when Dr. Z starts the timeship without them aboard. After that, they occasionally contacted the others on the timeship. Later, the D-Team is forced to return to the present when they discovered that there was a plant invasion, where the plants lived and bugs were oversized. When Max, Rex and Zoe finally went into the D-Lab, they found Rod, Laura, Reese, Dr.Owen and Patrick tied up by the plants. After Max frees them by destroying the source of everything, he and Laura rejoin their Grandpa. They help take care of the comatose Seth after returning home. Manga In the manga, Rod is the grandson of Dr.Z and the brother of Laura, and he has an Australian speech, saying words like "bloke" and "reckon".He also referred to Max's waistpack as a "spiffy pouch thingo". When Max was going to save King's mom with Rex, Rod battled Max, and when he summoned his Torosaurus, he and Max stopped battling and started saying cool things about his dinosaur and started acting like best friends, until Rod realizes they were not "cobbers". Although Rod was a tough battler, he still lost, and became more friendly. He also told Max to be on a lookout for his sister Laura. Rod wears a helmet with the alpha symbol on it and has his jacket tied around his waist. He also thought Max was cool, calling him "a real ripper",while Max called him "freakin's awesome". DS Game In the DS Game, Rod summons Lightning dinosaurs, such as Chasmosaurus, Torosaurus, Alpha Einiosaurus and Styracosaurus. However, in the final battle on Gobi Plains, he uses a Saichania. Trivia *Rod is known to understand the names of rarer move cards, as shown when the Allosaurus used Mayfly on Spiny. Because Dr. Z created the move cards, however, this might be why Rod recognizes them; *He and Laura seem to have more respect to Seth than to their grandpa or to any of the A-Team members. References Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:Male Category:Arcade Category:DS Game